Real-time road traffic information from traffic providers is reported using the Traffic Message Channel (TMC) addressing scheme to map traffic conditions to road-segments. However, some roads are not TMC encoded and do not have TMC identification, making it challenging to report traffic information on these roads. For example, non-expressway roads in the United States (e.g., Madison Street in the city center of Chicago Ill.) or Europe and many roads in developing countries do not have TMC encoding. One way to report traffic on roads that do not have a TMC (i.e., off-TMC) is to use the dynamic location reference (DLR) specification of the Transport Protocol Expert Group (TPEG). In DLR, latitude/longitude and shape points of links are used to identify the road segment with which traffic information is associated.